Broken Bones
by maebugsmommy
Summary: JONAS; Kevin/Macy A gymnastics competition gone extremely wrong. Or in Macy and Kevin's case, extremely right. R


**I couldn't help it. I had to write a JONAS story. I just...It was like a cupcake, tempting me and I couldn't say no. So...I ATE IT! :] HAHA! So, since I ate the cupcake, you have a JONAS story to read. **

**Let me know what ya'll think. Just a little one-shot I wanted to write :]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own JONAS.**

"Stella! Stella!" Macy screamed, running down the hallway to her best friend of nearly 13 years.

"What-a? What-a?" Stella said to Macy in a usual chipper tone.

Macy was so excited to tell Stella her news that she didn't even notice the three members of JONAS standing there next to them.

"I free style this year for gymnastics! I'm actually competing for a trophy place this year! Can you believe it!" Macy said, still smiling like a complete and total idiot.

"That's great!" Stella said and gave Macy a hug. "When is it?" Macy paused and opened up her black trapped keeper, pulling out a stack of flyers. They were all different colors. She handed Stella a pink one.

"It's next Friday and I really need to get working on my routine." Macy turned around, continuing to talk to Stella but also walk at the same time. "Come by my house after school and you ca-" Macy, being her clumsy self, had bumped into someone. She quickly spun around to see that is was Kevin Lucas. She imidiately started hyperventilating. Stella came to her rescue.

"Macy, deep breaths like we practiced." Macy nodded, taking the breaths. Suprisingly, they did help calm her alot more than she thought that would have. She closed her eyes and then re-opened them, looking at Kevin without her crazy breathing.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'll accept your apology if you give me one of those flyers." He said, smirking.

Macy stood in awe for a moment. Did one of the members (not to mention her favorite member) actually want to come see her preform her gmnastics routine? Probably not. "Oh...Uh...Here." She handed him a flyer, just acting on impulse.

Before anyone had a chance to say another word the bell wrang.

"I better go. Swim team." Macy said, rushing off to the down stairs area where the pool was.

"So are you really going to go to her competition?" Stella asked Kevin as she, him and Joe all walked to their last period of the day together. Nick, sadly, did not have last period with them.

"Yeah, I actually think I will. Macy's really good with gymnastics. I'd like to see her preform."

"Sure that's why you want to go." Joe chimed in. Stella looked at him, confused, and Kevin looked at him, blushing from embarresment.

"Why else would Kevin want to go?" Stella asked, stopping infront of both of them and crossing her arms.

"Oh I don't know." Joe said making one of his odd 'signature-Joe' facial expressions. "Nothing to do with Macy Misa in a skin tight leotard." Joe spoke the last three words slower than the others and also articulated them much more.

Kevin swallowed the giant lump in his throat that had formed from just him thinking about that. Little Ms. Macy Misa in a leotard. It wasn't only that thought that give him the lump in his throat (and occasionaly in his pants) but really any thoughts about her. Her eyes, her smile, her voice. It was just everything about her.

"I get it!" Stella said, her smirk quickly turning to a large grin, stretching from ear to ear. "You like Macy!"

"Shh!" Kevin yelled and Stella giggled.

"If only Macy knew a JONAS liked her. She would faint."

"Ok, you can _not _tell her, Stella."

"Fine," Stella sighed as the three started to walk again to walk to class. "As your best friend and stylist I promise I won't tell her." Kevin just rolled his eyes, knowing how hard it would be for Stella to keep that promise.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Macy stopped at her locker, her hair dripping wet and she was still wearing her bathing suit with only her cover up over it. The uniform for girls on the swim team consisted of a blue, white and grey plaid bikini. Luckily, her cover up was black and went down to her knees. The only thing it didn't cover all too well was her chest. Though Macy didn't think anything of it because Stella said it wasn't showing too must clevage it was just accenting her female features.

Kevin stopped by Macy's locker to talk to her, hoping to get a chance to tell her his real feelings for her before Stella could.

"Oh, hey Kevin." Macy said, flashing him a large smile. Kevin imidiately looked at her chest. Was it just him or had his pants become suddenly tighter? Either Macy would have to start wearing more clothes, he would have to stop eating Picorillo's pizza or he needed to talk to Stella about the material she was using for the pants. Yeah, Macy definately needed to start wearing more clothes.

"Oh, um, hey Macy." Kevin said, blinking his eyes a few times so he could stop himself from staring.

"So are you guys coming to my competition Friday?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I most definately am. I don't know if Joe and Nick are yet but I know I'll be there."

"Well, I gotta run but I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" Kevin just simply nodded and Macy smiled, walking away. Once again he had missed his chance to tell her. It was just four little words he needed to get out; _Macy, I like you. _No, correction; _Macy, I _love _you. _

Kevin sighed and walked outside to meet his brothers so they could go home for the night.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Friday came quicker than Macy wanted it to. She was in the locker room with Stella, mentally preparing to preform her free style rountine she had been practicing over and over again.

"You'll be fine." Stella assured her as she fixed her very costume make-up and hair. Stella had curled Macy's hair and put it up and it looked absolutely beautiful. Although, Kevin thought it looked beautiful all the time. He thought _she _looked beautiful all the time.

Macy stood up and pulled at the back of her shining blue and silver leotard, unwedging any wedgies that were starting to form.

"Up next, Trisha Longing competeing for JMHS, on deck, Macy Misa competeing for HMHS." Stella and Macy walked out of the locker room and stood by the judges tables, watching the current girl preform. Stella nudged Macy slightly.

"Look." Stella said, pointing across the gymnasium into the bleachers. In the top row, descretely under cover, she saw Kevin, Joe and Nick. Mainly Kevin. She was always so focused on him. She didn't know if it was the way he smiled at her or the sound of his voice but something about him drove her crazy. Of course, he was the one holding the large sign that read 'Macy Misa HMHS' in large silver and blue letters. Macy was nervous enough and now knowing they were watching her made her more nervous.

"I'm glad they're here." Macy said. Stella noticed how tense and nervous Macy was and thought of something that might just help out a little.

"You know Kevin likes you." Macy felt her throat get tight and time froze for a second. _Did Stella just say Kevin Lucas liked me? Macy Misa? _

"What?"

"Yeah. He told Joe and me. I just thought if you knew that it might make you less stress."

"Oh, yeah totally." She lied. She was more nervous than ever now. Her crush and also her crushee was watching her and cheering her on. She wanted more than anything to throw up. "Do you have the CD?" Stella nodded.

"Preforming last in the free style division for HMHS, Macy Misa!" Stella gave the DJ the CD she and Macy prepared as Macy took a spot on stage. Most of the beggining was choreography. It wasn't until almost the end of the song the gymnastics kicked in. Macy would have to land her double back hand spring, back tuck, and X-out combo in order to get all the possible points for her routine. Macy's body flowed along with the sound of the music.

_**There's only two types of people in the world**_

_**The ones that entertain**_

_**And the ones that observe**_

_**Well baby **_

_**I'm a put on a show kind of girl**_

_**Don't like the back seat **_

_**Gotta be first**_

Kevin watched as Macy moved perfectly along with the music. Every move she did teased him. He wanted so bad to run out and there and move so closely and insync with her body. He would really need to talk to Stella if this problem with his pants kept occuring.

_**I'm like the ring leader**_

_**I call the shots**_

_**I'm like a fire cracker**_

_**I make it hot**_

_**When I put on a show**_

_**I feel the adrinaline moving through my veins**_

_**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**_

_**I'm like a preformer**_

_**The dance floor is my stage**_

_**Better be ready hope that you feel the same**_

It killed Kevin watching her slide down to the floor in a split and then bending down to show her tightly toned butt to the entire crowd. Was it just him or was it getting extremely hot in here?

_**All eyes on me**_

_**I'm the center of the ring**_

_**Just like a circus**_

_**When I crack that whip**_

_**Everybody go trip**_

_**Just like a circus**_

_**Don't stand there watchin' be  
Follow me**_

_**Show me watcha can do**_

_**Everbody let go **_

_**We can make a dance flow just like a circus**_

With the last line of the song Kevin watch Macy's body fly through the air to do her X-out. Though her body flew through the air perfectly, it didn't land so perfectly.

"Ouch!!!" Macy screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. "My leg!" She said clutching it tightly. Stella, along with many crew mebers, rushed onto the matts to tend to Macy. The ambulance outside sounded and Macy was imidiately taken to the hospital with Stella and her mother.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

Though Macy had only suffered a severe break in her leg the hospital wanted to keep her over night to make sure no other unfound injuries had been inflicted by the bad fall she took.

It was going on 8:30 PM, and visiting hours were over, so imagine Macy's surprise when her favorite member of JONAS knocked on her open hospital door.

"Kevin?" She questioned as he walked in, limply smiling at her.

"I came to see how you were doing." From behind his back he pulled a bouquet of flowers; Roses and baby breath. "These are for you." He said handing them to her. Macy's room was already filled with balloons and teddy bears but the flowers were her favorite.

"Thank you, Kevin. They're beautiful. But how did you get in? Visiting hours are over." Macy said. setting them on the stand next to her hospital bed.

"The nurses daughter is a fan." Macy giggled, almost forgetting for a second that he was Kevin Lucas, a member of the greatest band ever, JONAS.

"So does it hurt?" He asked.

Macy laughed and shook her head. "They have me on morphine." She said holding up her delicate hand so he could see the IV. He nodded his head in understanding.

"I feel bad."

"Why?" Macy asked as she slid her non-broken leg over to the side, making room on the bed for Kevin to sit if he felt comfortable doing that. "It's not your fault. If anything it's Stella's fault..."

"Stella?" Kevin questioned as he took a seet on the soft hospital bed by Macy.

"Right before I went on she...Told me something."

Kevin gulped down another large lump in his throat that had formed. "What was that something?"

"Oh, just that a certain someone liked me. I was so nervous about it that-"

"That you broke your leg?"

Macy nodded, feeling pretty embarresed by the entire situation.

"Why did it make you that nervous?" He asked, curious as to why him liking her would make her even more nervous instead of slightly entertained by laughter.

"Oh because..." She looked directly into his eyes. "I kinda of-no, I do-like this person alot." Kevin blushed slightly. Macy Misa was making Kevin Lucas blush.

"Macy?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah."

"Only your legs broken, right?"

Macy looked confused for a moment but then replied a very slow, "Yes..."

"So, your arms arn't broken." He asked as he scooted closer to her upper body.

Macy could feel her body getting hotter and she could tell her cheeks were burning a firey red color. She shook her head. Kevin bent down and grabbed her small wrists, lifting them up and placing them on his shoulders.

"And your ribs?" She shook her head again and placed his hands gently on her sides, rubbing them up and down.

"Kevin," She whispered.

"Shh," He responded, getting closer to her so that his face was only inches away from hers. "What about your lips? Are they broken?" This time Macy didn't reply or shake her head. She simply leaned in, getting rid of the small space between them.

It was the moment they had both been waiting so long for. To finally capture one another's lips. They may have been in a hospital but the moment was perfect. The timing was perfect. He was perfect. She was perfect. Everything was perfect and nothing could ruin that.

"My bed pan needs changed!" Except Macy's 80-year-old roommate.

**The ending wasn't my idea. It was mty friend Morgan's. She said I had to have a funny but cute ending, so there ya have it! :] Please review. If you favorite, as pyrolyn-776, you could at least give me a line, sentence, or word as to why you did. And if you don't I'll hunt you down and ask you myself! :D**


End file.
